


Jenny

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Friendship [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet, Transgender, Transphobia, good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Yevgeny reappears And needs his dads more than ever.





	Jenny

It had been 7 years since the Gallagher’s wedding and there had been some changes in the house. Carl and Liam had both left, Carl for the Police Academy and Liam for college . Liam’s foray into the cocaine world hadn’t affected his brain negatively it seemed as he was nearing Lip for intelligence, but without Lip’s lack of self-control. Debbie, Frannie, Mickey and Ian still lived in the Gallagher house. Occasionally Frank would appear but he was mostly on the road with some travelling friends he’d hooked up with. Ian had completed his training in mental health nursing and had been working at the clinic for the last 3 years. His benefits included medical insurance, meaning Ian’s medication was now covered and he had access to the psychiatric clinic if he needed. The medication money was being put aside instead for a rainy day. Mickey managed a small repair shop nearby and he could schedule his days off to tie in with Ian’s. They often saw Lip and his son Charlie, Tami was still around but would rarely come over to the house. The couple tried to see Mandy once a month but it was difficult with her jet set lifestyle. Iggy lived locally, but wasn’t exactly thrilled by their ongoing friendship with Trevor and Tony meaning they saw him less.

Trevor had become quite a well respected counsellor, and had even been mentioned in the local paper. He kept his post at the children’s centre, though, as that was where he really felt he was making a difference. And that was where he met Jenny.  
She had come in with a couple of other girls, street girls that Trevor had seen before. They brought her over to him.  
“Trevor, this is Jenny. She’s new.”  
There was something about the way she walked. Trevor looked her over and thought he recognised the signs.  
“Come into my office Jenny.” He said kindly.  
She followed him in. When they got into his office, Trevor asked  
“How old are you?”  
Jenny jutted out her chin.  
“17.”  
He looked at her, head on one side, eyebrows raised. She dropped her head.  
“14.”  
“Right. And how long have you been taking the hormones?”  
Jenny looked up in terror. “How...” she stammered.  
“I’m transgender myself, Jenny. I recognise the signs.”  
She nodded “Just over a year but I’ve only got a month left and I need to make enough money to be able to buy them somehow.”  
“And are you from Chicago?”  
A shake of the head.  
“Is anyone looking for you?”  
A vigorous shake.  
“Why not?”  
“My mama had to go away. She did something. She said I should come here and find my dad. But I don’t know where to look.”  
“OK. Maybe I can help. What’s your dads name?”  
“Something like Michael Milky. I’m not sure any more, but it’s foreign sounding. Russian or something.”  
Trevor looked at the blue eyes and blond hair. He was suddenly transported back to that day in the Gallagher house when he first saw Mickey’s brother Iggy. Oh Christ. Southside Drama  
“Jenny, could your father be Mikhailo Milkovich?”  
Her face lit up with recognition. “That’s it! How did you know!”  
“You’re Svetlana’s child.”  
It wasn’t a question.  
She nodded. Trevor sighed. Of course she was.  
“D'you know what? think I know your dad. But I reckon I’m gonna need to talk to him before you turn up.”  
“Um. OK?”  
“Why don’t you tell me about you and your mom?”

Trevor texted Ian that afternoon.  
_Listen something’s happened and I need to talk to you and Mickey. Are you free tonight?_

_Yeah sure. Is everything OK? Tony OK?_

_Yeah everyone’s fine. I just need to talk to you both. Thanks I’ll see you tonight._

When Trevor arrived at the Gallagher house, it was just Mickey and Ian there which was a a relief. He took the proffered beer and sat down.  
“Look there’s no easy way to say this. I met Yevgeny today.”  
The pair looked amazed. “Yev is here? He must be 14. Was Svetlana with him?” Ian as usual asking the questions. Mickey just looked at Trevor.  
“Wait, Ian. There’s more.” He was always such a good people reader, thought Trevor.  
“Yeah there is. OK firstly, Yev isn't Yev anymore. She’s Jenny.”  
He waited for the explosion. There wasn't one. Even Ian looked at Mickey in shock. Mickey shrugged.  
“I figured it had to be something like that for you to come over so suddenly.” He said. “So what about Svet?”  
“Apparently Svetlana had to go on the run. She told the kid to go and find her dad. Jenny barely even knew your name.”  
And then Trevor told them all he had got out of Jenny.  
Svetlana had married the old guy. After he died, she tried to stay in the house with the grown up son. By this time, Yev was 12 and was dressing as a girl. Over the next couple of years, Yev got the hormones and became Jenny and the son was suddenly always coming in her room, touching her, cuddling her, telling her she was beautiful. She always froze when this happened but didn’t tell her mom. She thought it was her fault. One night Svetlana had caught him sneaking into her room and she had lost it. Jenny wasn’t sure what had happened but the next thing, her mom was standing in front of her covered in blood and told her to pack a bag and go find her real father. 

Trevor took a deep breath.  
“And a couple of the street girls brought her to me.”

Mickey looked at Ian.  
“What do you think?”  
“I think I have medical insurance and it would cover my step daughter’s hormones.”  
Mickey smiled at his husband, always the carer, then he turned back to Trevor.  
“And Trevor, what do you think? Should she come here?”  
“She’s on the street.”  
“How she getting by.”  
“She has a little saved but...” Trevor said.. Mickey nodded, knowing where he was going.  
“Right. She needs to come here. We can sort out Debbie’s old room for her” Ian was firm.  
“Hold on Ian. We need to check in with the family. Trevor, can you get her a bed for tonight and we’ll get back to you later today or tomorrow.”  
“Mickey!”  
“I know Ian but if we do this wrong, it won’t work, you can see that.”  
Trevor was always amazed when Mickey was the sensible one. He really hoped his counselling might have had something to do with that. They agreed that Trevor would get Jenny a room for the night (the Gallaghers would pay) and they would have a family pow wow as soon as Debbie got home.  
With a plan formed, the three drank their beers companionably and chatted inconsequential rubbish until Trevor left.

Debbie immediately agreed for Jenny to stay, and the next day, Trevor brought Jenny to get reacquainted with her dad and her dad’s husband. She was shown her room and Mickey rang work and took the week off to get his daughter settled, registered for school and all that. Debbie offered to give Jenny some clothes but both Ian and Mickey, perhaps remembering their own hand-me-down childhoods, agreed Jenny should have something new. Mickey took some money out of their savings to buy her some new clothes. Meanwhile Ian called his insurance company to register his stepchild and made an appointment for Jenny to see a gender reassignment specialist. They asked Trevor to come to the school with them to discuss Jenny’s situation, something he readily agreed to.

Jenny couldn’t believe how good her life was becoming. Her mom had always been pretty horrible about her dad if she’d ever said anything at all, but Jenny could see he was a good man. She’d quickly realised that Ian was the “Orange Boy” her mom had gone on about when she was drunk. And Debbie was so lovely to her, lending her clothes and showing her how to do her make up. Her dad and step dad (dads?) had taken her to some bar to see Big Poppa and V who she barely remembered but had taken care of her for quite a while after her mom had divorced her dad. It took Kev a few minutes to process that this was baby Yev but thanks to the Alibi clientele and Trevor and Tony being around, both Kev and V were as relaxed as the Gallaghers around Jenny.  
There wasn’t a lot of money in the house, that was obvious but there was a lot of love, kindness and laughter and that had been missing in Jenny’s life for some time.  
She made a few friends in school and was excused showers and swimming on medical ground. She even got noticed by one of the class jocks who wanted to take her out. Life was good.

A quiet evening watching movies on the sofa was interrupted by shouting outside, Ian and Mickey looked at each other and both rose up immediately. Mickey went for the bat and they looked out the front window. They saw Jenny running down the street being chased by four young men. One of them caught her before she got to the house. They were all shouting and they surrounded her. Mickey ran to the door. Ian made some calls and then left the house to join his husband.  
“Oi! Get your fucking hands off my daughter!” he shouted, as he made his way to the gate.  
“She ain’t your daughter!” Spat one of the lads.  
“She dressed like one but the fucker got a dick!”  
Jenny was crying. The tallest boy was holding her arm tightly. Too tightly. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and held the blade against her neck.  
“Needs to be taught a lesson for what he did! Fucking faggot!”  
Mickey stopped in his tracks. He looked the boy in the eye and spoke very quietly.  
“Let go of my girl and fuck off before I lose my temper.”  
The boys exchanged glances. “Yeah? You and what army old man?”  
At that moment a car squealed up and Ian joined Mickey, muscles rippling.  
“Look around, boy” snarled Ian  
He looked behind him. Out of the car came Iggy with his own metal bat, Mandy, Carl and his nightstick and bringing up the rear, Lip. Ian had got lucky when he called the Alibi.  
“Let her go.”  
Just then a police car screeched round the corner. Mickey looked at Ian who shrugged.  
“I may have called Trevor.”  
The boys yelled at their friend “Come on Chad.” Chad shoved Jenny towards Mickey and ran off with his friends. Jenny landed roughly in Mickey’s arms. Ian took the bat from Mickey allowing him to wrap the sobbing girl in his arms. Tony walked over with Trevor.  
“Everything all right?”  
Ian took them to one side. “I think so. They’re from her school, though.”  
“Transphobic fucks” Trevor was angry.  
“I know. Listen can we talk tomorrow? Thanks for coming.”  
“Any time red.”  
Mandy walked over to Mickey. “Hey Jenny, why don’t you come upstairs with me and Debbie and we’ll get you cleaned up.”  
Debbie came out to take Jenny inside. Mickey grabbed his sister.  
“That fucker knew what was in her pants, Mandy. She’s 14.”  
“I know, Mick. I know” she soothed. Mandy looked at Ian. “You’ll look after daddy here?”  
Ian smiled sadly. “Sure.” He put his arm around his husband. “Come on, Let’s go in.”  
Ian turned to his brothers and brother in law. “Thanks guys. You wanna come in for a drink or anything?“  
They all shook their heads.  
“Back to the Alibi?” Iggy suggested. Nods all round. They got back in the car and drove off. Crisis averted.

Ian took Mickey into the house and sat him on a sofa. Then he went and got a beer for his husband and turned off the movie. Mickey was just sitting there staring into space, his hands tapping his knees.  
“I’m gonna kill him” Mickey’s voice was harsh.  
“I’m gonna get a gun off Iggy and kill him.”  
Ian sat down next to Mickey and took his hand.  
“I think we should find a better way.” He said. “Something that’ll last longer.”  
Mandy reappeared and stood in front of Mickey.  
“How you doing.”  
“M’fine.”  
“Yeah right. Look he tried to touch her on the outside of her dress and he felt that she was different Ok? Nothing under the clothes.”  
Mickey let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“OK.” He said. “OK.”  
Mandy sat down.  
“Is she booked in for surgery?”  
“No” said Ian. “The hormones are covered by my insurance but not the reassignment surgery and we just don’t have enough yet.”  
Mandy looked thoughtful.  
“I have money.” She said tentatively.  
“It could be as much as twenty grand!” said Mickey.  
“Yeah?” Replied Mandy.  
“No, you can’t use your safety net for this” Mickey was firm. “We’ll figure it out.”  
“I can do what I like. Ian remember that bake sale. You remember what you did for me?”  
“Of course Mandy But...”  
“What’s this?” Mickey was confused.  
“You were in juvvie.” Mandy explained.”This is my chance to pay you back.”  
“It’s not the same.”  
“No it’s not” she agreed. “But it’s a start.”  
Then she leant over and kissed her brother and her best friend.  
“I gotta go. I think she’ll be down soon.”  
Mandy left.  
“What was she talking about?”  
“Terry.” Was all Ian would say.

Jenny came downstairs in pyjamas. She sat down next to Mickey. Ian got up saying  
“I think this calls for hot chocolate.”  
Mickey turned to his daughter. She saw his face set in a hard grimace and burst into tears.  
“I’m sorry, dad. I’m so sorry.”  
Mickey was taken aback. “Sorry? What the fuck for. Jenny you did nothing wrong.”  
“I shouldn’t have let him touch me.”  
“You liked him. You thought he liked you. Why wouldn’t you let him....”  
Mickey stopped, breathed and tried again. “You know, Jenny, Ian was 15 when we got together. I wasn’t his first, nor he mine. Jenny, you did nothing wrong.”  
Mickey opened his arms and Jenny threw herself into them sobbing until she had no more tears to cry. When she looked up Ian was there with a mug of hot chocolate. She took it gratefully. It had marshmallows in.  
“Thank you, Ian”  
“No worries sweetheart.”  
Ian tucked himself in on the other side of Jenny and the two men enveloped her with love and comfort. She drank her hot chocolate and yawned.  
“Time for bed?” asked Ian.  
She nodded and then noticed her dad also nodding vigorously.  
“Ewwwww dad!” Jenny giggled. Then she kissed them both, and looked at her dads.  
“Thank you dads. I love you.” Jenny threw over her shoulder as she went up to bed.  
Mickey watched her go  
“We’re gonna have to talk to the school you know.”  
“I know.” replied Ian. “But not tonight. Tonight we should go up to bed and....”  
“And...”  
“And I’m gonna show you how sexy you are when you’re being a dad.”  
Mickey’s smile did nothing to cool Ian’s ardour and the two went hand in hand to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not transgender. I cannot begin to comprehend the reality of having a body that doesn't reflect your mind or your soul. I hope I have managed to not be completely ignorant. I think the Gallaghers (and Milkoviches) would be totally supportive given all the different variations on sexuality and gender they have experienced.


End file.
